The invention relates to a fluid driven apparatus for pumping a fluid or a mixture of fluids. The invention relates in particular to a fluid driven apparatus for pumping fluids at remote or difficult accessible locations, such as in a well or in a subsea flowline.
Apart from jet pumps, which are rather inefficient, presently available fluid driven pumps are generally of the turbine type. However, turbine pumps employ high fluid velocities and narrow fluid passages which gives rise to a high wear rate and thus to frequent maintenance if the produced fluid is sand bearing.